


I can't think of a good title

by iloveitblue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye accidentally outs Ward, Fitz is there to help cheer him up. Hopefully it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't think of a good title

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that I had these over on tumblr, they're all almost 3 months old but hey, better late than never right?

It was an accident. He knew that. That still didn’t change the fact that Skye had unintentionally out him in front of the whole team.  _I don’t care, really_ , he said to himself as he continued to beat the shit out of the sandbag.

It’s not like it mattered. He was who he was and if they’ve got a problem with that… Then, it’s their problem not his.

Skye had apologized and he’d forgiven her but that didn’t change the fact that there was now going to be awkward talking, weird glances and tiptoe-ing around him. It was going to be hell. He just knew it.

He punched the sandbag a little harder than necessary making it swing farther than it needed to. He hated it when he does that. The sand bag swings a little too far ruining his momentum and the rhythm he already set. 

The sandbag stopped swinging when a pair of hands held it in place.

"Need some help?" Fitz asked, poking his head from around the sandbag.

"Not really." Ward decided it’d be better to just ignore him for as long as he could and continued his workout while Fitz held the bag in place.

"Skye says she’s sorry." Fitz spoke again.

"I know. She told me. I already told her it’s okay." Ward didn’t miss a beat, hitting the bag.

They were silent now, or at least for a few minutes until Fitz found his voice again. “You know they don’t care right?”

Ward paused. “What?”

"The team. They don’t care that you’re gay. Well, they do but not in the way that I think you’re thinking." 

"And what way is that?" Ward challenged.

"You think just because you’re out, they’ll start avoiding you and things like that." Fitz shrugged. "They’re not bigots and even if they were, they have no right to judge you." When Ward continued to just stare at him, Fitz decided to continue. "I mean, Jemma has a schoolgirl crush on Skye, You already know Skye likes you just fine, Agent Coulson’s husband is the greatest marksman in the world, and Agent May doesn’t really care which way you swing…"

Ward kept quiet, waiting for what Fitz thought about the whole thing but the engineer seemed to have finished talking without explaining himself. So Ward asked. “What about you?”

"Oh. I- Well, I’ve always known I liked girls… But I wouldn’t exactly call myself straight since I am also attracted to men. So, bi, I guess? Well- I say men, but I really just mean this one guy I met a while back…" Fitz smiled at the floor trying not to smile at the memory of first meeting the guy. "Jemma teased me about it often too. She says I was too obvious. She wanted to me to try and ask him out. I thought she was going crazy. Straight as they come, Handsome, charming… He was way out of my league, you know?" Ward nodded in understanding. He knew how that felt all too well. "But then, his jerk of a friend outed him… I didn’t know how to feel about it. It was too good to be true, but him being gay didn’t mean I had a chance. So now, I’m here. Trying desperately to cheer him up and maybe take advantage of the moment and tell him the truth…" Fitz met his eyes then. "You deserve at least that."

Ward blinked, but didn’t say anything. 

Fitz pocketed his hands and did that awkward stance he always did when he felt nervous. “Well… I guess that’s it. I should leave you to your work then.” He started to back away but Ward was having none of that.

He grabbed Fitz’s hand, startling the engineer. “When we land, do you wanna grab dinner with me?” He asked, trying not to sound too rushed. “As a date.” He amended. 

Fitz just stared at him, lips a little parted and eyebrows up high, in a look of surprise. Then he blinked a couple of times, seeming to snap out of a trance and smiled, more to himself, and gave Ward a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://iloveitblue.tumblr.com/post/97650507608/fitzward-prompt-ward-is-accidentally-outed-to-the)


End file.
